


Shelter From The Shadows

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: The Shadows [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, F/M, Incubus Harry Potter, Possessive Harry, Psychological Horror, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: Sequel to Lurking In The Shadows. Creature Harry Story. Hermione is having a hard time focusing at work as she fantasizes about her fiance. Unbeknownst to her, Cormac McLaggen is also finding it hard to concentrate because of her presence. As the mate of an Incubus, Hermione discovers how aggressively protective her fiance could be. ONESHOT.





	Shelter From The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum.
> 
> This story is a reply to the tasks list, Voodoo Magic: Used in Voodoo Practice.
> 
> Specifically, Task # 4 Head Cover – Write about someone struggling to concentrate.
> 
> Word Count Challenge: 300 – 3,500
> 
> Actual Word Count: 3,354
> 
> This story is a sequel to my other one-shot, Lurking In The Shadows which was also written as a reply for the same Fanfiction Forum.
> 
> For reference, this is the plot summary for Lurking In The Shadows: Creature Harry Story. He returns home altered forever after a mission. The major change as he comes back, he now desires his house-sitter in a way that he's never felt before.
> 
> Since the prequel is smut with a plot Creature Harry story, then obviously, this one will also be the same. This story will discuss how Harry and Hermione balance their relationship dynamics given the Incubus in him.
> 
> This story could be read as a standalone but if you want the backstory on how Harry became an Incubus, the male sex demon, then you should check out the prequel.
> 
> I am looking forward to your feedback. I need to know if my smut writing game has significantly improved since I am participating in a wide-range time travel fanfiction writing contest soon.
> 
> Review, favorite, and follow if you like this story.

**SHELTER FROM THE SHADOWS**

By: tweety-src-clt9

After that fateful night when Hermione Granger unraveled the mystery about the shadow that keeps on following her during her recent stay at 12 Grimmauld Place when Harry was away on a mission as a Hit Wizard for the ICW, she had always found comfort in the shadows ever since.

Her life had significantly changed because of that night.

One, she now has a sparkling princess cut diamond set on a platinum band on her ring finger. It was her engagement ring. Sure, no one else could see it. They agreed to conceal their engagement from the press for as long as possible, hence the special charms on the exquisite jewelry. The fact that she could feel it on her finger and that she's the only one who could see it sparkle fills her heart with so much joy as she remembers the man who gave it to her.

Two, her nights and even her days, are consistently filled with long, passionate, and wild rounds of lovemaking. She is already used to the delicious soreness caused by her very vigorous lover.

Three, the only problem resulting from Harry Potter's darker and sexier side, because of the _Incubus_ in his core, is the fact that she now finds it very difficult to focus. It's like his shadow that's always protecting her wherever she goes, is so keen to remind her of all the ways her insatiable beast of a fiancé ravishes her whenever and wherever he possibly can.

So now here she is…

She's trying her hardest to concentrate on the meeting organized by the Head of the Department of Magical Law and Enforcement. Despite her best efforts, her mind is wandering away to memories of how Harry Potter, both in his human and Incubus form, makes her scream his name in ecstasy…

* * *

_She is peacefully sleeping while dreaming about Harry. In her dreams, she was riding him on a beautiful beach. The white sand is sticking on Harry's tanned skin as he passionately thrusts upwards making her scream his name in pleasure._

_Suddenly, she could feel something lapping against her clit. She opened her eyes with a yelp._

"_Good morning, my sweet", Harry winked from his position between her legs. His emerald green eyes blazing with lust as he stared at her intently before elaborately giving her one long slow lick._

"_More…Harry…", she moaned out loud. Her hands fisted on his messy hair as he continued his pleasurable assault. When her entire body is filled with tremors of ecstasy, she roughly pulled on Harry's hair forcing him to lift his face from her hypersensitized core._

"_Harry! Love me!", she screamed making Harry smirk. He hurriedly unclasped the button of his jeans, lowered his fly, and lifted her. When she was plonked on top of him, he gripped his hardness before entering her deeply._

"_Ride me!", he commanded as he bit her earlobe. His hands were holding each side of her waist as he guided her movements._

"_Mine!", Harry growled against her skin. His lips suckling on her breasts as his hands helped her to bounce up and down his body._

"_Yours… Harry", she bit her lip as her eyes closed. He was filling and stretching her body so deliciously._

"_Look at me!", he gritted his teeth as he cupped her jaw. She obeyed his command and he pulled her face closer to his own. Their lips met, his tongue seeking to dominate her own…_

* * *

"Ms. Granger!"

"Ms. Granger!"

"Are you listening, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione finally snapped out of her naughty reminiscing. She released the lip she was biting to stop herself from moaning out loud because of her memories. Her eyes glanced on the shadow on the wall that always follows her wherever she goes. She inwardly cursed Harry for making her feel horny during the most unreasonable circumstances. She did not know if it was the sex demon in Harry, but it's like she could never get enough of him. _Incubus_ or not, her fiancé, Harry Potter, is making her act like an insatiable sex fiend.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm just feeling a little hot", she admitted with a flush.

While the meeting carried on, Hermione did not notice that Cormac McLaggen who is seated across from her, is looking at her with heated eyes. She is unaware of the fact that being an Incubus' mate, makes her even more desirable to other men because of her blood mixing with Harry's during the times he feeds on her while they make love in his _Incubus_' form.

The lust in Cormac's eyes may have escaped Hermione's notice but the shadow on the wall did not. The dark shadow of the _Incubus_ is starting to get angry. This man is a threat to his mate. No one touches his Hermione and gets away with it. One wrong move from this bastard who is covetously looking at his mate and he will unleash hell on him. Hermione Granger belongs to Harry Potter! No one else touches his beloved.

When the meeting ended, Hermione made her quick escape towards her tiny office at the Department for the Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures. She has never been so embarrassed in her entire life! It's her first time to ever completely lose focus during an important task. It's a meeting with the DMLE Head for Merlin's sake. If she wants to grow her career, she should always give her one hundred percent every single day.

Because she is so busy admonishing herself, she was unaware that Cormac McLaggen followed her every single move. When she heard the clicking of the lock on her door, she gasped.

"Hello, Hermione!", Cormac McLaggen said in a deep husky voice. He was looking at her like she was some piece of meat. She could feel the fear seeping through her skin because her office is in some far corner of the ministry. Should Cormac decide to do something bad, there would be no witnesses. Given that McLaggen makes Grawp look like a gentleman, he would take advantage of the fact that he is a pureblood who comes from an influential family who is a bigshot in the ministry.

Despite her fears, she tried to mask it with a courageous façade and her stern bossy voice.

"What are you doing here, McLaggen? I'm headed out to lunch soon", she crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look.

"Go on a date with me, Hermione", he walked towards her.

"I'm getting married soon. I can't date any other man. I'm in love with my fiancé", she said in a calm voice.

"What fiancé? You're single!", Cormac laughed before smirking at her. She shivered in fear when he raised a hand to cup her face. Before his fingers could touch any part of her skin, she gasped when the shadow morphed into Harry.

"Get your slimy hands away from my Hermione, you bastard!", Harry hissed. Hermione could hear the mixture of Harry's deep baritone voice and the dark husky tone of the _Incubus_ in that one command.

"What are you doing here, Potter?", Cormac said with arrogance as he turned around. When he saw the glowing red eyes of the slayer of Voldemort, Cormac gulped in fear.

"You tried to touch my Hermione! No one touches my fiancée and gets away with it!", the _Incubus_ took over. Horns protruded from Harry's head, his fingers morphed into claws, his spiked tail and wings sprouted from his back.

"Wha – what are you?", Cormac stammered in fear.

The _Incubus_ glared at the bastard who tried to hurt his mate. His claws wrapped around his enemy's throat. His sharp claws drawing blood.

"Harry! No!", Hermione yelled. Upon hearing his name, Harry looked at her.

"He has evil plans for you. He wants to take you away from me", Harry growled. When she noticed that Cormac's face is now turning blue, she tried to stop Harry from killing Cormac in the best way she knew. Every time she does this, the _Incubus_ could never resist… It's Harry's weakness and when she does this for him, he would immediately lose focus.

She knelt in front of Harry and she hurriedly lowered his jeans and boxers. Her dainty hand fisted around his manhood.

"My sweet, what are you doing?", Harry growled in frustration and pleasure.

"Don't do this, Harry. You'll kill him! Let him go! Please!", she begged as she continued to stroke him up and down.

"Potter, don't hurt me. I won't ever go near Granger again. I won't even look at her, I swear!", Cormac pleaded.

Hermione sighed in relief when Harry slowly let go of Cormac's throat. Before letting Cormac leave, Harry's glowing eyes connected with his. It was like the wizard is being hypnotized.

"You will never go near my Hermione again. You will not look at her. You will not speak to her. And you will not tell anyone about all that you have seen here today. If you disobey me, I will haunt your dreams. I will make you suffer", the _Incubus_ commanded as he stared at the wizard.

"I will not go near Hermione again. I will not look at her. I will not speak to her. I will not tell anyone about all that I have seen here today", Cormac promised.

"Go!", Harry commanded and Cormac ran away in fear.

Harry used wandless magic to seal the door. She knew that no one else could ever disturb them now. The _Incubus_' powers are beyond anything that she had ever seen. Of course, this would be the first time that she saw Harry use his _Incubus_' powers outside of any sexual activity. Frankly, the way he threatened Cormac is so hot but also so scary. His darker and sexier side never failed to drench her knickers. Even now, she could feel the wetness seeping through.

She gulped. This is the very first time that she disobeyed the _Incubus_. She only hopes that he won't punish her for going against him. Because if he does, she is certain that the punishment will consist of hardcore fucking that will most likely end up with her taking a sick day off. While Harry always had a very strong grip on his inner demon, she had never fought against his will while in his _Incubus_ form.

"You denied me of killing that bastard, my sweet", Harry looked down at her. His eyes still glowing red. Despite that, she continued pumping his hardness as their eyes met.

"I can't let you kill him, Harry. He's not worth it. But I want to thank you for saving me, my love", she replied. He only smirked at her.

"I deserve a reward. Both for reining in my temper and for saving you, don't you agree?", his red eyes oozing with lust.

Instead of answering his question, she lowered her lips around his hardness and sucked hard.

"Yes… Fuck! That's it…". He said with a feral growl. His hips bucking with every movement of her lips and tongue. She continued to pleasure him with her mouth and her hand while never breaking eye contact.

She felt him nearing his peak, so she increased her efforts. His claws gently rested on her head as he pounded in and out of her mouth.

"So good…Yes! Suck harder…"

When she heard his sounds of pleasure, she smirked inwardly. Harry Potter, one of the best Hit Wizards in the world, slayer of Voldemort, and probably the Most Powerful Wizard in the world is writhing in pleasure due to her ministrations. He is completely under her mercy.

"Hermione!", with a loud cry of her name, he exploded. As he emptied himself inside her mouth, she gently let go of his manhood with a pop. There was a smug look on her face as she watched him come undone. She smiled when Harry transformed back to his human self.

He held out a hand which she eagerly accepted. As soon as she was back on her feet, Harry pulled her close to his body before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. He moaned when he tasted remnants of his seed on her tongue.

"We need to talk about McLaggen but we'll do it later… I want you", he whispered as they parted for air.

"Take me home", her dazed chocolate brown eyes complemented the sultriness of her voice. Harry disapparated them on the spot.

* * *

As soon as they landed in the main hall of 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry knelt in front of her. His hands gliding under her skirt to caress her legs and then up her thighs.

"Take your top off, my sweet", he looked up at her while he continued to lightly graze on her skin. She frantically loosened the buttons of her blouse before haphazardly throwing it away. She bit her bottom lip when he started kissing her abdomen. Every intake of her breath gets deeper and deeper due to his touch.

"Cormac wants you. But you're mine. I don't share", he whispered before teasing her skin with light licks making her shiver in anticipation. When his right hand lowered the zipper of her skirt, his left teasing the apex of her thighs, she moaned.

"I'm yours, Harry Potter", she promised.

"I know", he smirked when he discarded her skirt.

"What are you waiting for?", she is already so hyped up with pent up sexual frustration ever since she started fantasizing about him during the meeting.

"What do you want?"

"I thought your inner demon could always tell whatever I want", she snapped which made him chuckle.

"Harry!", she yelled admonishingly when he ripped her knickers apart. One long finger roughly invaded her drenched slit making her groan.

"So wet for me, Hermione… How long have you been like this?", his eyes darkening with desire as he inserted his drenched finger in his mouth.

"Thinking of you…meeting…made me…like this", she muttered incoherently when he roughly wrapped her right leg on his shoulder. His mouth dived straight into her core. He was lapping at her like a mad man while alternately using his fingers to bring her to the edge.

"Harry…inside me…now", she pleaded. He roughly pulled her down and she ended up straddling him on the floor. Their lips met in a sweet loving kiss, her taste still lingering on his tongue. Her hands were moving up and down his chiseled chest and down to his washboard abs.

"How do you want it, love?", he asked as they pulled apart.

"From behind…dominate me", her voice heady with wantonness.

"On your knees! Now!", he ordered.

She positioned herself in all fours. The sound of him tugging down his jeans made her so primed and ready that sweat trailed down her skin. She was eagerly anticipating his rough pounding inside of her body. The feeling of him filling her to the hilt brings her so much joy, pleasure, and completeness. The way they fit together is just so perfect. It's like their bodies were made for each other.

Finally, she felt his hands on her hips.

And then, he buried himself deep inside of her in one strong thrust.

Harry's hands cupped her breasts as he roughly pounded inside of her making her scream…

They called out their lover's name as they reached the height of utter sexual bliss.

* * *

When they recovered from their high, Harry pulled out of her body before wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close. With her back pressed against his chest, Harry kissed her right shoulder before chuckling. His laughter reverberated all around the house.

"Why are you laughing?", she huffed.

"I'm just so happy, love. Besides, you overstayed your lunch break", he chuckled.

"What?!"

"Just call in sick. Stay with me", he pouted.

"But what if McLaggen will spread lies about me? What if he'll – ", her worries were halted when he kissed her shoulder again.

"The _Incubus_' mind magic will prevent him from going against my orders, love. Don't you worry about that bastard", he reassured her.

"Oh. Okay."

"You know, we should get up and put some clothes on. If not, you might get ravished again", he chuckled.

"Yeah, that's true. Conjure clothes for me, Mr. Powerful One!", she said before standing up. When she turned around to face him, she rolled her eyes. He had a smug look on his face as his eyes moved up and down her naked body.

"Harry Potter! Get your arse off the floor right now!", she kicked her foot in exasperation. To her utter frustration, his eyes just glued on her bouncing breasts.

"I am one lucky bastard", he smirked before slowly getting up. His eyes never leaving her body.

"Clothes, Harry Potter!"

"Fine!", he pouted. He pointed a finger towards her and conjured a large t-shirt reaching her knees. He also conjured some boxers for himself before wrapping an arm around her waist. Together, they walked towards the kitchen so they could prepare a late lunch.

When Harry started to move around the kitchen to cook some food, she remembered that she still has to call in sick.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_, a silver playful otter floated all around them.

"Please tell my boss that I am taking the afternoon off because I'm feeling under the weather", she explained. The otter nodded before floating away.

She smiled brightly as she watched him cook. She sat on the countertop as she enjoyed the feeling of being together with her fiancé. While the sex is bloody brilliant, just being with Harry makes her heart flutter with so much happiness. He was very sweet, caring, and loving.

"Love?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did I ever tell you that as the _Incubus_' mate, you will appear to be more attractive?", Harry looked up from the frying pan and the pot.

"Really?"

"Yes. Er, when I bite you as we make love, our blood gets mixed. You inherit some of the _Incubus_' allure. When you feel hot, your pheromones will drive people crazy. I reckon McLaggen always fancied you but he's never been that aggressive, right?"

"Hmmm…yes, I guess you're right", she mused.

"If you must know, Ron still has lingering feelings for you. Neville still finds you attractive but it's all innocent… All the men, and er, the women who desire you to some extent, I know who they are…the _Incubus_ in me always knows", he confessed.

"I see", she was lightly kicking her legs as she processed the information.

"You're not mad, are you love?", his voice filled with worry.

"No. Why should I be?"

"You know I love you, Hermione. But the _Incubus_, well, it sees you as his sexual property of sorts. Hence, the shadow always following you around. He protects you because you are his. He scans everyone's intentions towards you… I was in Germany for a meeting with their local Aurors when I felt a pull from the shadow. It told me you were in trouble so I immediately followed you due to our connection. I'm sorry love but I – "

"Harry, you don't have to apologize. I understand. I did not just agree to be Harry Potter's fiancée. I also agreed to be the _Incubus_' mate. I know what I signed up for, love", she gave him an understanding smile.

Harry put out the fire since the food is ready. He wrapped her legs around his waist and sealed her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. Let's announce our engagement in the papers. I want the whole world to know that you're mine", he said seriously.

"Okay then… I guess I should get used to the jealous stares from the women who want to be Mrs. Potter", she giggled.

"_Incubus_ or not, you were always meant to be mine. No one else deserves to be Mrs. Potter. Only you", he pecked her on the lips.

* * *

One week later, _Witch Weekly, The Quibbler, _and _The Daily Prophet _simultaneously announced the engagement of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

All the men and women who desire Hermione Granger understood the subtle warning. No one shall ever dare to steal Harry Potter's lady.

**THE END**


End file.
